Archibald
, given only to close friends of Archibald.]] Archibald is a mentioned character in Bloodborne. Description Archibald was an inventor for the church in his time, known for crafting weaponry inspired by the lightning known to be generated by Darkbeasts. Lore After the repeated experiments in controlling the scourge of beasts, the knowledge of Beast's Embrace rune became the foundation of the Healing Church and its famous Blood Healing. ]] On the night of the hunt, the church's black doctors and church servants roamed the street and hunted down the beasts and the infected. Anyone who showed symptoms of the plague and their family would be purged indiscriminately. Those who had lost family and friends started to show resentment towards the hunters and the church. The church didn't want their hunters to have beastly weapons for they know perfectly well that such weapon would tremendously rise one's beast instinct and they didn't want the public to doubt their Blood Ministration. The church banned all inventions that involved studying beasts. First, they outlawed the use of the Beast's Embrace rune and Beast Blood Pellets. The trick weapon the Beast Claw and the Beast Roar, which also have darkbeast origin, were forbidden as well. Archibald was fascinated by the blue sparks that emit from the hides of the darkbeasts, and dedicated his life to its artificial reproduction, in a style of inquiry that, incidentally, closely followed the methodology of Byrgenwerth. With little access to the subject of his study, Archibald secretly worked with the School of Mensis. The school's tomb prospector mostly raided the land of Loran where the Darkbeasts reside and wasn't unfamiliar to them. They provided him a workplace in Yahar'gul, Unseen Village and he offered them his inventions in return. Up to this day, the Yahar'gul Hunters deployed by the school still favor Archibald's works. Having parted their way and turned their back on one another, the School of Mensis later relied on Archibald's Bolt-infused trick weapon and hunter tools to deal with the Kin deployed by the Choir. ]] Unfortunately, for reasons untold, the hunters of Archibald's time did not fully take to his advanced weapons. However, unlike the other strange weapons created by Archibald, the Bolt Paper created by Archibald was favored by many hunters. In particular those who had even once laid eyes on a Darkbeast. In secret, Archibald crafted the Spark Hunter Badge for his friends. This badge is similar to other hunter badges of other groups and workshops. Perhaps he wanted to form a workshop of his own with trick weapons and Hunter Tools that could generate the blue sparks that surrounds a Darkbeast. Archibald, being a hunter himself, slowly became blood-drunk and like other hunters before and after him, was doomed to roamed the Hunter's Nightmare in an endless hunt. As time goes by, and as more and more hunters encountered the Darkbeasts, he has become famous among hunters for his study. And eventually, eccentrics followed his footstep to bravely found their own workshop, independent to the Healing Church Workshop. Unused Dialogue |} Inventions BoltPaper.png|Bolt Paper -(Consumable) Tonitrus.jpg|Tonitrus-(Trick Weapon) Tiny_Tonitrus.png|Tiny Tonitrus-(Hunter Tool) Notes * Trivia * Archibald's inventions and obsession with what is essentially electricity appear to draw a parallel between him and the real life Nikola Tesla. ** In fact, both the Tonitrus and Tiny Tonitrus resemble Tesla Coils. * In Archibald's unused dialogue it would appear that perhaps players would use Coldblood, likely Great One Coldblood, to improve something about the player character, perhaps their stats, or some other thing. Category:Lore Category:Mentioned Characters